STRIKE BACK
by The Bovinator
Summary: A terrorist team has attacked an Italian island. The world must now respond.
1. Default Chapter

STRIKE BACK  
  
A HALF-LIFE: COUNTERSTRIKE FIC BY  
  
LIQUID SNAKE  
  
Disclaimer: A serious fic! Up 'till now it was straight comedy, but now it gets weird. And what better license to work with than CS? However, I don't own the license. If I did I'd make them stop releasing updates you HAVE TO HAVE TO PLAY EVERY FIVE FUCKIN' DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, one of the character names is from a movie. Bonus points if you can figure out who and which movie! And Raven ZERO is not aloud to answer this question.  
  
Why this fic is weird: At every chapter, I will stop at a critical junction, and list a series of possibilities. When you review, please vote for one. If no one votes, well, I'll do whatever the hell I want and then SIC GREENPEACE ON YOU!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
BREIFING  
  
Map: CS_Italy  
  
DRAMATIS PERSONAE Counter-Terrorist Forces  
  
Captain John Merrick (SEAL Team 6, United States of America) Lieutenant Geherhard Scherer (GSG-9, German Republic) Lieutenant Jean-Luc Beafourd (GIGN, France) Lieutenant Charles Fenner (SAS, United Kingdom) Private David Baracha (Mossad, Jewish State of Israel) Private Isaac Mendelev (Mossad, Jewish State of Israel) Private Richard Tanenbaum (SEAL Team 6, United States of America) Private Benjamin Thompson (SAS, United Kingdom) Private Claude Veaudre (GIGN, France) Private Franz Liepkin (GSG-9, German Republic  
  
Terrorist Faction  
  
??? (Approx.15-20 members)  
  
BACKGROUND: At 0518 this morning, Terrorist Forces seized the port island of Pianosa, Italy. What proceeded was one of the greatest civilian massacres of all time. Of the 100 residents of the island city, over thirtyTerrorists managed to kill around 80, with minimal losses. This attack is probably based on Italy's recent support for the US Collation on Terror. Italy's most vocal Pro-US leader, Domenico Serevini, is among those missing, as he was at his home in Pianosa visiting his family. The Terrorists have set up in Serevini's home, and are holding the remainder of the islands population there. They demand $1,000,000 in ransom and an airplane for escape by 1500 or they will execute every hostage. The recent intelligence reports from our men inside the Terrorist cell say that a bomb is set in the apartment where the enemy is staging. Italian forces in the area are tied up with threats of further attacks, and have requested international assistance. The governments of Germany, France, the UK, the USA and Israel have responded and formed a Counter-attack plan.  
  
OBJECTIVES -Confirm the death of Domenico Serevini OR locate and extract him. -Rescue all surviving hostages. -Defuse the Terrorist Bomb. -Defeat all Terrorists.  
  
BONUS OBJECTIVE -Captain Merrick must survive. -Take no more than five casualties.  
  
BEGIN GAME  
  
"Okay, let's go!" 


	2. Strike Back Chapter 1

STRIKE BACK CHAPTER 1  
  
Disclaimer: I already said it, and I hate repeating myself!!!!!  
  
Begin Op: 0700  
  
The streets of Pianosa, Italy were eerily quiet. Along the close and narrow confines, buildings sprung out like leaves. The mud bricks gave a sense of antiquity, and a sense of balance. The town was beautiful. But it was also bathed in blood. The blood of the enemy, the blood of the oppressors of the free man. Their blood is a wine to me, a wonderful thing I savor. Along the highest rooftop, a slim, wiry man stood, a Steyr Scout rifle slung over his chest and a silenced USP tactical in a holster on his hip. He had dark hair, with light Caucasian skin. But he had not started that way. He had been forced to change his appearance innumerable times in his fight against the oppressors. His war against the corrupt America and her lapdog allies had taken him all over the world, and he had to look the part everywhere. The man turned his face like a hawk as he heard the rumble of something moving along the streets. He sighted the source of the noise with his rifle. An American Armored Personnel Carrier. The time to take on the beast was nigh. But as David had triumphed over Goliath, as would he triumph over the Americans. The storm was coming, and in its wake only he and his allies would be left. It's time to begin.  
  
"Damn, this thing stinks!" Richard Tanenbaum, a vocal 23-year old from Lower New York, summed up the mood of the day with one sentence. The 8-year old hunk of crap they were riding in did smell like corpses and oil. The oil part he had figured out, but the corpse smell. "Shut up, you complaining sack of shit." David Baracha had had it up to here with his loud-ass companions. He was 20 years old, a Native Israeli, though you couldn't tell it from his fluent English swearing. As Tanenbaum turned to shoot him a dirty look, the driver of the APC called over the speaker, "Drop zone reached. Pile out and into your positions. Clear the area and then proceed. Give 'em hell, soldiers." Baracha immediately put on his game face. No more time for arguing, it's time to get this job done. He grabbed his M4 Carbine, checked for his spare clips, and piled out.  
  
John Merrick was scared shitless. This was his first field mission as a commander, and he was FUCKING SCARED!! He had put some serious effort into his planning of the attack, though, and he was confident in its success. According to the plan, the team would split into groups of five, with one of his two Bullup-equiped snipers, either Mendelev or Scherer, on either team. The first team would move into an underground storage area that let out right next to their primary goal, the house of Domenico Serevini. The other team would move through the market place, destroying the munitions dump that was supposedly in the area, and then rendezvousing with the first team for the last kill.  
  
"Silence your weapons and go!" The teams split.  
  
John Merrick moved in with Team 2. He had his rifle out, and was about 100 feet from the market area when one of his teammates yelled, "Incoming!" Five terrorists with AK-47's stood barring their path.  
  
Charles Fenner was the Team 1 leader. A rising star in the SAS, he had been given the post as a final test before Captaincy. In his view, he was more qualified to lead the attack then the captain. As he moved along the streets, he saw something move to his left. He lifted his hand, the symbol to stop, and looked. And saw. "Bogeys!"  
  
Merrick loosed a round with his M4, knocking one of the T's down. They returned fire, forcing him into cover. "Shit! Team 1, we are pinned by five bogeys. Can you intercept?" "We have our own problems. Enemies pinned us down too. We can get to you, but it will take time, and we might loose someone." "This is APC-720. We can come in to reinforce you, but if they have any AP rounds or grenades, we won't be able to take it." "You guys are armed?" "Damn straight. What do you think we are, idiots?" "Okay, I want."  
  
To have Team 2 move to intercept Team 1. To have APC-720 move to intercept Team 1. To have Team 1 move to intercept Team 2. To have APC-720 move to intercept Team 2. To have all units pull back and re-group. Everyone to hold their positions.  
  
Okay, this chapter is over! Go, vote! C'mon, do it! Don't make me get GREENPEACE!  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
0800 


End file.
